A Hunter Nin's tale: the beginning
by kenshen112
Summary: It was a strange day for Uzumaki Naruto, a first mission becomes the last yet a new beginning,


It was a malevolent force of nature some said while calling it a demon god, a monster fox, a devil. These were words used to describe the most powerful force in the cosmos the Kyuubi. Yet he was now reduced to a petty tool! A machine of chakra to be contained with these awful sealing techniques, trapping him. The most humiliating one this far was his current container, a small baby boy Uzumaki Naruto. Though the Fox was known to have its, abilities. Powers it had over its jinchuriki as did all tailed beasts.

It was a bother to the Kyuubi. The child being what it was. A loud sniveling little creature crawling about. All the Kyuubi could ever ask for was freedom yet that seemed so distant for him. The brat soon became a boy, a loudmouth that seemed to attract hatred from every direction. The brat had become a gennine.

It was the first day for Uzumaki Naruto and his new Team. Team 7. There was Kakashi Sensei, Sakura Chan his secret crush. Then idiot Sasuke Naruto's least favorite person. Kakashi was late for their first meetup. Something Naruto had a feeling he would make a habit of in the future.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted his students. He was a strange ninja with a blue cloth mask that covered his eye. He didn't seem like much to Naruto who'd already set up his next prank, Sensei opened the door and was hilariously impacted by the whiteboard eraser he'd placed on the door to fall.

Kakashi seemed to be composed to the point of not reacting. He sat with the team and introduced himself as he had them do so.

Their first real mission together was to protect and escort an old man named Tazuna back to his home. Not that the fox cared. It was exciting for Naruto who'd never left the leaf village before. On the inside, the fox would watch as Tazuna expressed worries about his safety to Kakashi. Who remained resolute they would handle it. Then there was the constant bickering about the children. With some stern reassurances from Kakashi, those worries silenced. It was generally entertaining for the fox to watch.

As they were on their way to the wave country. They were ambushed by two weak ninja thugs. They immediately attacked Kakashi and seemed to be after old man Tazuna!

"So, who were those jerks anyhow?" Sasuke asked as Naruto blurted out

"I can't believe we're alive!" The thugs harshly dealt with they now watched their Sensei suddenly and quite rudely apprehend Tazuna?

"You're going to tell us everything we need to know right now. Why were we attacked!?"

"My name is Tazuna the bridge builder from the wave country. A very powerful thug named Gato is trying to take over the wave country. In defiance, I'm building a bridge to increase our trade. so, we can raise the funds we need but," Kakashi finished the sentence.

"You've become wanted by him instead. That's no easy thing to repair. This has become at least a B ranked mission. Then we'll continue as planned," Kakashi said. He led Tazuna and his students along with him to the next destination. They reached a large forest that bridged the wave country to Konoha.

They'd barely made it to the forest when they found themselves ambushed by a far deadlier opponent. The hidden mist's missing ninja Zabuza Momuchi. He immediately got the jump on Kakashi sensei trapping in a spherical prison of water. Now the trio was in a serious debacle without their sensei.

Kurama was watching the whole time, it seemed a fitting test for his container. He was one to make the best of a situation if he was going to be stuck in a container. It'd be someone of great potential.

Sakura stood to protect the old man Tazuna as Naruto and Sasuke began to think of a plan.

"We need to free Kakashi sensei from that prison. Sasuke I have a plan!" Naruto said. Naruto described a well thought out plan that would've worked on the Third Hokage himself!? Even the fox was surprised by it.

Sauske stood in the open to get Zabuza's attention. He threw a series of massive shuriken right at Zabuza's arm. Zabuza leaped and evaded it while keeping Kakashi sensei in the jutsu prison. Moments later one of the shurikens exploded in a puff of smoke to reveal it was Naruto the entire time! He threw a series of kunai. Now trapped between the shuriken and Kunai that were thrown Zabuza had to defend.

Breaking the jutsu that held Kakashi trapped. Zabuza used his mighty sword to block. He was about to make a move on the rest of the team! Yet Kakashi's firm grasp prevented him from making any further advances.

"You didn't break the jutsu because you wanted to! You were forced to by my students!" Kakashi said he made a series of attacks that sent Zabuza flying against a tree. The battle was about to continue when a strange masked ninja appeared

"Tch, I didn't need your help!" Zabuza said to the individual who shook their head.

The masked ninja threw a series of needles that ended Zabuza. It seemed the battle was over and so was Kakashi for the time being. They all parted ways with Naruto having the strangest feeling about that Hunter nin.

They set up camp for the night as Kakashi stood point to watch for further ambushing. It was an interesting scene for the fox to ponder. Perhaps this boy would suit his purposes well enough after all? He continued to keep his watch on the boy from within.

The next morning they'd set off early to the wave country. It was that day they'd finally arrived making it back to old man Tazuna's home.

It was a happy scene of constant thanks that greeted team 7 of the hidden leaf village. Kakashi from the previous battle's overuse of the Sharingan had been out of it since. He later regained consciousness but found no strength in his body to do so much as moving

The next day team 7 began chakra control exercises. Kakashi Sensei had them walk up trees? The goal was to stand on the bottom of the tree branch upside down.

Sakura picked it up right away. Though for Naruto and Sasuke it was a bit more trying. They would bounce off the branch or they blasted off the tree by their chakra. Exhausted and defeated the boys laid prostrate on the ground to catch their breaths.

They went on and on for days training. Naruto and Sasuke got better and better at controlling their chakra. Sakura who'd already passed the test they were doing was on her own training. During his training alone Naruto sprawled out in the forest. A beautiful long-haired person wearing a kimono approached.

"Huh did you wake me up, sis? I mean, what're you doing here?" Naruto now embarrassed asked the woman.

"I'm gathering medicinal herbs." She calmly replied.

On the inside of Naruto, the Kyuubi's eye opened with a hint of curiosity about him.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem the brat's noticed. This person's chakra matches the Hunter Nin that supposedly took out Zabuza. What an interesting kid I may have some use for him," The fox realized

"Little boy, what are you doing all by yourself out here?" The person asked as naruto in a fit of a child-like excitement blurted out

"Training!" The person gave a curious look to Naruto then asked.

"What for?" The long-haired person asked.

"To become a ninja. I want to be the best! You know you're sure up early miss," Naruto said.

"Ah. I have my reasons," The individual said. They had a short conversation with Haku introducing himself as a guy then leaving.

It was a day later and Naruto much to Kakashi's surprise had mastered tree walking as had the others.

Tazuna had continued work on the bridge until it was almost complete. It was finally time team 7 and Tazuna were on the bridge when Zabuza and his comrade ambushed them. The whole team took a position to protect Tazuna. Starting off Zabuza once again unleashed the hidden mist jutsu. It was a swift assault. A now fair bit stronger Sasuke attacked the masked boy who was able to counter him. Kakashi naturally went for Zabuza as Sakura protected Tazuna. Naruto was nowhere to be found at the time being back at the house.

He was rushing as fast as he could to make it to the bridge to be with his comrades. The Uchiha was fast! faster than Haku would've realized or anticipated! It was moments later and Zabuza was surprised to see that Haku had been forced into using his jutsu.

"Hidden secret jutsu. Entrapment of mirrors!" The masked Haku shouted. A sphere of ice mirrors appeared surrounding the field. Haku vanished into one of the mirrors as the onslaught began. A series of quick hops between the ice mirrors with needles thrown every which way. Sasuke was able to dodge to an extent but most of the needles made their mark.

It was moments later Naruto made his appearance like the idiot he was. He jumped into the area where Sasuke was. instead of attacking from outside. He was no match for Haku's swarm of needles doing everything he and Sasuke could to dodge. On the inside, the Kyuubi watched with anticipation. He'd now understood this Haku's true potential and was anxious to make use of what could be. He had to wait for the right moment to make his move.

The fight continued with Naruto and Sasuke doing everything in their power to escape the entrapment of ice. It was a moment later Naruto had stumbled leaving him open. He was about to eliminated when he opened his eyes, he found an almost dead Sasuke standing as a guardian over Naruto having taken most of the hits.

"What. What the hell are you doing idiot!?" Naruto in a saddened horror shouted out.

"I don't know. My body moved on its own," Sasuke weakly replied before he collapsed. Naruto was filled with an ocean of emotions. He felt sadness, despair, helplessness, anger… anger… it was anger, welling up from within! He couldn't control himself he screamed a roaring battle cry! He suddenly charged he felt a strength a power he never felt before it was cold ruthless anger

"I'll kill you!" What looked to Haku to be more like a monster then a human being, let alone Uzumaki Naruto screamed out in rage. There was pressure. A power that was different from the boy he'd only met yesterday albeit in disguise. Now Haku was the one forced to retreat!? He was helpless as an overpowering Naruto charged at the mirror shattering it with his power knocking Haku back and shattering his mask.

Recognizing the person who'd administered the medicine to him the other day in the pink kimono. Forced Naruto out of whatever empowered state he was in. Which was more than an opportunity for Zabuza who's sword had been severely damaged to land a sneak attack? It was a clean hit that caused a huge yet not fatal gash on Naruto.

It seemed that Zabuza had plans for him realizing he was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and could be controlled. More surprising was his sword. It seemed to have some kind of regenerative spell or Jutsu on it. As soon as it came in contact with Naruto's spilled blood it seemed to lap it up and repair itself off of it.

Naruto collapsed in his blood as the battle continued. Now out Sasuke and Naruto things were looking dire! Haku who'd recovered from the shock of what happened jumped into the fray against Kakashi. It was a sudden dash from Kakashi at a completely defenseless Zabuza that sent Haku into action! He leaped into the way of and took the full force of the Chidori through his gut.

Zabuza moved as if he were to cut through Haku to attack Kakashi. Yet he couldn't!? Instead, he stood down as Kakashi removed his arm from Haku's now on the verge of death body. Both Naruto and Haku were down for the count. It seemed hopeless for the two.

"...how pathetic my container goes down so easily." A strange and shrill voice rang out in Naruto's mind.

"H, huh? Wh, who's there?" Naruto weakly responded.

"I have many names or titles you may call me the Kyuubi or the 9 tailed fox. Do you want to live? Do you want your life spared?" It asked as Naruto in a strange delirium simply replied.

"Yes."

Zabuza seemed to be in tears for his fallen comrade making Kakashi stop even. It was a peculiar sight. A fatally wounded Haku was being lifted by an orange liquid like chakra that was spewing from Naruto. It seemed to enter Hakus's body causing it to liquefy and absorb into Naruto's body which began to bulge up?

Kakashi was shocked! Yet Zabuza couldn't have been more pleased.

"Fusion huh!? That means I could have a Haku jinchuriki with the ice kekkei Genkai for an underling. Perfect!" Zabuza shouted out.

It was moments later and Haku had vanished into Naruto. Now replaced with a reddish blackish colored fox. It stood before them with its 4 tails reared for battle! It Attacked Zabuza with an impressive amount of force. While Kakashi did everything he could to get the situation under control gato showed up.

What turned into the slaughter of team 7, became the slaughter of gato and his men. Zabuza died from the attempt making Kakashi swear he'd look after Haku and Naruto's fusion. It was a strange feeling that shocked Naruto awake. His head was groggy he felt like he'd experienced a mental car crash.

He took a moment to breathe and try to figure out what had happened to him. He remembered the bridge and the battle with Haku and Zabuza. He had a clear image in his mind of having been attacked and cut by Zabuza! Then he recalled him and Haku's choice.

Naruto stood up curious about where he was. It was a moist dark prison-like place piping ran every which way. The ground seemed to be pure water. He felt like he should progress in a certain direction.

"Naruto San!" He heard as he turned around to see Haku coming down the corridor.

"Oi! Haku how are you here!?" Naruto shouted in utter shock.

"I don't know?" Haku replied they sat to talk about what was going on

"Let's see, I recall being cut down by Zabuza san. Then I heard this strange voice! It called out to me and asked if I wanted to live." Naruto said

"I had almost the same experience Kakashi san used his Chidori on me. Then I heard that same voice. Though, the last thing I recall was Zabuza sama saying we were being fused," Haku said. Naruto was shocked.

"We're being fused!?" Naruto blurted out when that shrill voice was heard again.

"Come to me!" they heard as they stood up and began to walk towards the sound.

What greeted them was shocking! A towering orange fox-like creature that was stuck in a prison cell. They both approached with a curious expression on their faces.

"What the heck are you!?" Naruto blurted out.

It laughed a bellowing laugh, "I have many names Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox, you may call me Kurama." It said

"Where are we?" Haku asked.

"Inside of what for now is Naruto's body though that's liable to change." He said.

"You mean because of the fusion," Haku said.

"That's correct," Kurama replied. He seemed to mostly be disinterested in their presence. He yawned as he laid in his cage and closed his eyes.

"So, what now?" Haku asked.

"Now? You two or rather you make a choice. One of you will remain and absorb the other." The fox said.

"But why this? Why fusion? Couldn't you have just healed me?" Naruto asked almost in distress.

"Because you're weak, and that disgusts me. Yet you've shown an incredible potential as has he. The two of you combined would make a more fitting container for me," It replied as Naruto was silent.

"Wait a minute I'm not weak! Stupid idiot fox!" A fit of childlessness exploded out of Naruto.

The fox gave no reply as it out of disinterest seemed to fall asleep. It forced the two out of the room. They both were now bewildered together and silent.

"Naruto San, this is your body. Let me be," Haku was about to say until he heard

"No! No, Haku this should be yours. I lived a life of hell the village that raised me hated me and despised everything about me. Now I know why and what I have to do," Naruto said as Haku didn't know what to say.

"I, I naruto I am a tool nothing more! I now have a new purpose to fulfill and that's why I need to vanish so I can be the tool I am meant to be. I too lived that same hell my village also hated me in the same way. They forced my father to murder my mother then chased me away!" Haku said

"Haku your not a tool! You're a person like I am! You're incredible! I want to be you! Not the loser Naruto the leaf village hates! They'll take care of you unlike me," Naruto said

"Is that your final decision?" The Kyuubi's voice echoed in the darkness.

"It is," Naruto's voice rang out.

Haku was mortified at hearing those words, everything seemed wrong about all this. How could he be the one saved!? He was worthless nothing but a meager tool! A monster hated because of his Keki Genkai he didn't even have Zabuza to rely on anymore. Yet this strange boy who he'd only briefly known was now about to lose his existence. In place of his was unfathomable!?

Orange liquid-like chakra surrounded the two. bringing them closer and closer to each other. Naruto screamed as he began to disintegrate and enter Haku. Haku felt strange as Naruto slowly became a part of him. He could feel what Naruto felt then suddenly, memories. Memories of life in the village of the leaves.

Of being hated, detested, and hunted. Of being an outcast, of Iruka sensei and the Ramen shop. Of a swing, he constantly hung at when the village was at its worst.

It all came to Haku like a flying train crash in his brain. all of his other life played through his brain. Then his other life with Zabuza san all came crashing together!

He was awake!? He was on the ground in a patch of forested woods. He sat up realizing he was finished. He was confused. The first thing he noticed was it seemed like he and Naruto's clothes were merged.

He was sore all over as he tried to stand he was greeted with a familiar.

"Yo," He turned to see Kakashi staring at him? He stood to face Kakashi who seemed to have some questions.

"Believe it or not it's not the first time I've done this. Do you know your name?" Kakashi asked as the boy seemed hesitant at first.

"My name is... Haku." Kakashi sighed out.

"So then Naruto was?" Haku simply nodded what was now his head.

"Very well let's get you to the village," Kakashi said. Turning to the village they walked towards the village.

"Naruto's dead as far as they're concerned. I don't want the villagers coming after me anymore. Especially over something as stupid as me being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki." Haku walked towards the village and said. He and Kakashi conversed as Haku returned to what was his apartment.

He closed the door and windows and entered the bathroom. It was a perfect fusion between him and Naruto. He laid on the couch for a bit then as stealthily as he could left the building only to be intercepted by Kakashi.

"If you want to be dead going back to your apartment is a poor guise. That said we'll get this take care of," Kakashi said leading the boy to the Hokage's compound.

He bowed himself before the third as Haku would've done. Before suddenly responding like Naruto?

"Oi, ojisan it was crazy this wild or," He stopped with a very confused look on his face. The third Hokage simply burst out laughing at the situation.

"I see you're a bit confused?" The Hokage asked as Haku nodded his head.

"Well let's see what we can do to erase your other half from the map and get you a new place to live shall we?" Haku agreed

They led him out of the building got him a fresh pair of clothes and a new apartment in a much newer complex. It was a modern flat that greeted him he rested and was left to himself to gather his wits.

The village was a buzz Uzumaki Naruto the boy the monster was finally dead! The village was ecstatic! though with some incredibly stern words from the third the clamor ceased.

Haku was pacing the apartment a confusion in his face. He seemed distraught about something as he took a seat on the couch nearby.

"...Who am I!?" He said a Narutoish sound escaping his lips. He seemed determined about something as he looked around the apartment. He found a set of privacy seals and activated them. Meaning his voice would be utterly muted from the outside world.

"I wanna be Hokage! A tool for Zabuza San!" He was shocked realizing he couldn't seem to speak from either of half of him. He sat and meditated thinking about what he wanted to do. He could hear a clamor of voices that sounded like him and Naruto falling into what seemed to be a void in his brain. He closed his eyes and focused on silencing it.

He was calming himself to get himself under control. It was a strange feeling he had in his body. It felt like he wasn't completely in control like it was rejecting him?

"Kyuubi, are you in there?" Haku spoke in a generic tone to avoid any Naruto outbursts.

"...I am," It responded

"How do I get myself under control?" Haku asked as he heard a loud sigh in his head.

"First off you're making the mistake that you should be fighting this. Accept who you are, both of your halves. You have to accept their differences and similarities. Only then can you truly move forward," The fox said?

"I see," Haku replied he seemed to be trying to combine the separate thoughts or voices in his head.

"I, I wanna be Hokage as a tool for Konoha!" Haku shouted out in an attempt to merge himself.

"Good, that's a good start at least," The Kyuubi's voice again echoed in his mind.

He stood to explore the apartment after deactivating the privacy seals. It was a new apartment that no one had lived in before. A metro style that seemed fitting for Haku.

He noticed there was a note from Kakashi sensei on the couch for him.

"Team 7 will report the success of the mission to the Hokage tomorrow. The other half of the team was held back to give you time to recoup," The note said.

Haku put it in a spot that he decided would be for that stuff. Then changed his clothes and headed to the village's training ground. He began to practice his jutsu which was odd, this new chakra he had didn't seem all too cooperative with him at all he could barely use the clone jutsu let alone his ice.

It was unstable and hard to control Haku realized as he began to work on molding it. It would constantly backfire and explode in his face much to his dismay.

"Kid, you're trying to force it. Let's start with the basics," The Kyuubi's voice came to his mind.

"First realize that this isn't the chakra that you're used to. Your chakra has been merged with Naruto's massive chakra. Which changes things.

One of the issues is both of your chakras are fighting against each other rather than working together. Two people fighting for one body that need to become one, become you," The fox said, Haku seemed to be contemplating that for a bit before the Kyuubi continued.

"First thing, practice molding your chakras which are mostly separate into one whole. Then force that to course through you," The Kyuubi said and was obeyed.

Haku felt oddly weak with such a foreign chakra flowing through him it made him feel, light-headed almost sleepy.

"I see you're already doing some training," Kakashi sensei's voice came to him.

"Ah Kakashi san, I was trying to control this strange chakra," Haku replied

"I see and the Kyuubi's been helping you I take it?" Haku reaffirmed he was

"Kid that's enough. Eject all of it," The Kyuubi came to mind.

It was a quick burst of blue chakra that made Haku feel relieved yet strange. It was like working a muscle that hadn't been used before.

"Yeah you'll need to mold and drain your chakras rapidly for the first few months to allow and encourage your body to generate a stable usable chakra," Kakashi said to him they began working on a variety of chakra training exercises.

It had been a long day as Haku returned to his apartment he worked on getting his things organized then took a shower. It was strange to view himself in the mirror seeing Naruto yet knowing that it was him.

The thoughts, feelings, emotions, actions all of it was Haku yet seeing himself look so much like he was and like Naruto was, was terrible. Not that he'd blame the Kyuubi though if anything most people would view this all as a gift as a boost to themselves.

"I am a Tool, nothing more!" Haku shouted out in pain. The privacy seals were activated meaning no one would've heard him anyway.

"Tell me then, What does that mean to you?" Haku suddenly heard the Kyuubi's voice in his head.

"I have no use I am worthless as nothing more than a tool yet Zabuza is gone and this strange boy has undone everything by sacrificing himself instead!" Haku said in horror.

"Then be my tool," Haku heard after getting dressed and going to bed. He awoke in the prison scape that contained the Kyuubi.

He sat respectfully in front of the prison that contained the fox. He seemed curious about that.

"I don't understand what you mean?" Haku asked.

"You view yourself as worthless as a Tool correct?" Haku reaffirmed that statement.

"If it's so distressing that you lack a master then be my Tool instead. Though I won't accept my container lacking self-confidence," The fox said.

"I see, what are your goals then?" Haku asked as the Kyuubi sighed.

"We can talk about that later. For now, I want to work on you for a bit think of this as a therapy session," The fox said as the boy nodded his head.

"Tell me how you're feeling?" The fox asked Haku was quiet for a bit. Still, he could hear the clamor of voices that he at first tried to fight against but soon accepted instead.

"I feel confused about my identity, about, well everything except for the overall situation. I get it you're stuck and you wanted the person you were in to be truly strong," Haku replied.

"That's correct I saw potential and I acted as such," Kurama said.

"I guess, I just need to decide who I am," Haku said as the fox agreed.

They talked about life and how Haku was doing. Sasuke and Sakura were utterly shocked. That idiot brat Naruto was, was really, dead!? Sakura was confused about how to feel on the one hand it meant she could be closer to her Sasuke Kun yet, Naruto was pretty cool. Sasuke felt like he'd lost another family member that he was powerless to save, it was awful torture that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. They'd returned to Konoha and alone they reported to the Hokage.

"Sir, the mission was otherwise a success despite the loss of our comrade Naruto," Kakashi said as the Hokage nodded an approving nod.

"A loss that hits us all deeply. Still, we'll be needing to fill the missing slot for Team 7. Perhaps that boy would be suitable?" The Hokage asked as Kakashi agreed. Though the others didn't seem to know who was being talked about they didn't seem to care either.

They were sent home to rest up from their mission. Kakashi was shadowing Sasuke all through the night as Sasuke hadn't returned home he seemed to be in a depression about Naruto and what had happened.

He sat with Sasuke a calm expression adorned him despite his mask.

"I, I was powerless to save him. I was powerless to stop my brother," Sasuke said as Kakashi was quiet for a moment.

"There was nothing any of us could have done even I couldn't have saved him," Sasuke seems to take those words deeply.

"So who's the replacement?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Haku he came to the village after Zabuza's death looking for sanctuary and the Hokage agreed and assigned him to us. Do not blame him for what happened," Kakashi said. Sasuke was shocked.

"Haku, you mean the one that attacked us!?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't blame him for what happened," He said.

"But how!? That thing is the reason Naruto's dead! He nearly killed me and ended up killing Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"It wasn't his fault and besides in the Ninja world, even the worst of enemies become allies as the best of friends become the bitterest of enemies. That's a lesson you both need to learn," Kakashi said to Sasuke who was again contemplating his words.

It was the next morning Sakura and Sasuke both had gone to the team 7 meeting place early in the morning at Kakashi's request they were greeted by their sensei and a strange boy with black hair.

"Alright Team 7 this is Haku our new teammate here to replace Naruto," He said.

Sakura was horrified! "You mean the boy that killed Naruto!?" She asked in anger.

"Don't blame him for what happened," Kakashi said sternly.

Sakura was shocked to find that Sasuke seemed to agree with Kakashi about the whole thing. Haku was being oddly silent though he'd always seemed to be silent at least behind the mask he was anyway.

On the inside, at his request, the Kyuubi was using a paw to hold him down. In an attempt to prevent a Naruto outburst blowing the whole situation and cover.

He was allowing the Kyuubi to drive him where it would. At least until he was out of Sasuke and Sakura's presence. This would last until he'd felt he'd digested Naruto a bit more and could control himself around them.

They went through the day, with the Kyuubi's help. Haku acted like the best thing he could muster to his new self mixed with what they'd expected him to be. Quiet, calculating, and the like.

He'd returned to his apartment after the end of the day and immediately began his meditating. Thoughts roared through his mind like a turbulent ocean.

"Don't try to silence them. Make them a part of you. make him a part of you." The Kyuubi chimed in.

He following the Kyuubi's suggestion did his very best to merge the thoughts that only led to more confusion. He was determined to decide his identity. Was he Naruto? Or was he Haku?

"I, I am. Haku I am a Tool and nothing more that wants to be Hokage!" Again the strange words escaped him.

He worked on keeping the thought going.

"I want to, stay in Konoha because I was raised here in another life and they've been good to me," He said.

Suddenly he noticed the presence of Kakashi sensei at the window he was curious about something with Haku.

"Your Haku from both villages doesn't add up. You'll need to decide a bit more concretely what your story is," He told the boy who nodded his head.

He closed his eyes and began the thought again.

"I am Haku, currently a citizen of Konoha I lost my friend and master Zabuza," Suddenly Naruto's voice came out!?

"I am Naruto a citizen of Konoha!" he was about to finish before both the Kyuubi and Kakashi stopped him.

"You are Haku," Kakashi said snapping Haku back in line.

"I, am Haku," he said Haku's voice escaping his lips again.

"I'll keep him in line," The Kyuubi's voice escaped the boy's lips sending Kakashi away.

He stood and entered the shower hearing again the fox's voice in his head.

"It's best if you'd respect Naruto's wishes and be who you are," He said as again Haku was distraught.

"Haku, I want you to tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" The Kyuubi asked.

"I am from a small village in the land of the waves. My father hunted us my mother and me because we had a kekki genkai. My war-torn village was terrified of us because we were powerful.

I lived most of my life on the streets until I was found by Zabuza sama. He taught me everything he knew.

I viewed him as my master no my father even," Haku said.

"How interesting," The fox said snidely.

"Interesting?" Haku asked

"Perhaps you may be of some use to me," The fox said.

Haku was curious, to say the least as he indulged the fox.

"I understand that but what use do you have for a lowly boy like me?" He asked.

"I may reveal those intentions later for now though I want you to work on combining that story with the other halves," The fox said.

"I understand," Haku replied he sat to meditate he focused inside of himself he could see Haku and Naruto standing in the mental space.

The Kyuubi watched as he focused on merging the two individuals in his head. It was grueling work for him though he could feel himself making slow progress. He woke the next morning feeling much better. He stealthily went to the training grounds for his daily chakra exercises.

He had the Kyuubi coach him on how to form his chakra and what it should be used for. It was grueling work for Haku as he did so the hollow image of Haku and Naruto within slowly began to merge.

Haku felt strange yet almost he started to feel better! It was a burst of clarity that came over Haku who felt like it was starting to pay off. He stood and began to pace the apartment.

"I am Haku, a citizen of Konoha born here and in the village of the snow. I am Haku, Naruto is a part of me," He said. It seemed he'd managed to make progress.

The hollow image the Kyuubi could see wasn't quite complete but it was finally a good first step. Haku went out with his newfound clarity.

Once again the Kyuubi's full weight was on him. Preventing any Narutoisims or outbursts from occurring. He wandered through the various shops and stores in the city. As he did so he met someone that seemed familiar to Naruto.

"Oi, you're the new kid, right? The replacement for that idiot Naruto?" A long blonde haired girl approached. She was wearing a skimpy purple outfit adorned with white bandages. Naruto identified this person as Ino.

"Oh, My name is Haku. Yes, I'm Naruto's replacement on the team," Haku replied. It was shocking to Ino how kind and proper this kid seemed to be? She looked at him for a moment before continuing the conversation.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Haku! Where are you from?" She asked as Haku seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"I'm from a small village in the land of the snow," He replied

"Ah never heard of it. What brought you here?" She asked loudly.

"I suffered a disaster and this village took me in," He replied as she seemed genuinely interested. There was something so oddly familiar about this person

"I'm sorry to hear that! What kind of disaster?" She asked as Haku went into brief detail about what happened to him.

She was genuinely interested in his story. They went through the city as she introduced him to all the others. Like Shikamaru, Choji, and anyone else they came across. It was a few hours later they'd parted ways and left.

Haku wandered the city for a while as if to try and get a bit more familiar with it. As he was wandering he'd suddenly heard a familiar voice call out. The voice of Kakashi Sensei he approached with a calm look on his face.

"We're assigned another C rank mission focused on team building. We're to find a cat that's run off somewhere in the village," Kakashi said as Haku followed him. They joined up with the rest of the team who were awaiting their arrival.

Now the trio was given some guidelines and instructions from their sensei.

"Now, we'll keep it simple. Find the cat and retrieve it with minimal damage if possible. Oh, and the cat's name is Tora if that helps," Kakashi said sending them off as a group.

They set off together as a group without their sensei. After garnering some information they found it sitting in a tree a brown colored cat with black markings on its forehead. It seemed uninterested by their presence. Haku's focus was to approach carefully though his teammates had other ideas.

Sasuke leaped for the cat whilst sakura stood to catch it's fall only for both to be thwarted. The cat seeing their approach jumped from the tree and speed off in another direction. While the trio followed together.

It was an entertaining day for Kakashi watching them chase the two, chase the cat. Imploring every tactic they could outside of consulting the third head of the team Haku. He suddenly approached the trio with a suggestion.

"Have you considered your new teammate might have a suggestion?" Kakashi asked the two who seemed pained yet humbled.

Haku sighed out as he took a deep meditative breath for a moment. The group watched as he approached the cat a very calm peaceful energy adorned him.

"Hello little Tora, may I pet you?" Haku leaped to the roof of the building, sat down, and said. The cat had smugly been licking its paw. It stopped and seemed immediately interested in Haku's presence. He held out his hand and much to the shock of Sasuke and Sakura the cat instantly approached.

Haku began to lightly stroke it's fur encouraging it to come closer to him until it was in his lap. He lifted it and followed Kakashi to return it to its owner who was overjoyed to see the cats return.

After the mission, they returned to the Hokage's office to report the success. Kakashi shared his concerns with the lack of teamwork though that was surely repairable.

They were separated for the day with Haku again wandering the village. Kakashi seemed to be shadowing him as he found himself at a certain park where he encountered Shikamaru. He laid back lazily staring at the sky until he noticed the approach of Haku.

"What a drag… I'm Shikamaru by the way since I didn't get to introduce myself earlier," He said.

"Hello, Shikamaru San. My name is Haku it's nice to see you," Haku's words seemed awkward. It was keeping Naruto under control that was the challenge for the Kyuubi and Haku. It seemed particularly strong seeing Shikamaru Naruto's best friend.

"Nice to meet you I guess, you know. You look like a friend I knew who died recently," He said as Haku seemed to brush it off.

"I see, I'm sorry to bring that up then. What are you doing out here?" Haku asked.

"Staring at the clouds. Man, I wish I could be one no purpose or reason to do anything just drifting along lazily," He said.

"I see, may I join you?" He asked Shikamaru who let him, he sat then laid on the roof.

He began to think about where he was, what he'd gotten himself into. About Zabuza san and Naruto being apart of him and what that would mean for him in the future. It was like a train crash in his mind that he knew he could think about later. For now, he could be at peace with his newfound friend Shikamaru.

Haku woke the next morning and showered until something strange happened? He felt the presence of another person until

"Haku! Oi Haku!" He heard he activated the privacy seals in the building

As if he was in a dream; there appeared to him the ghost of Uzumaki Naruto!?

"Oi Haku, where am I?" Naruto asked him.

"No! You're not real! You're not here! This has to be a dream!" He closed his eyes and said. Upon opening them, Naruto had vanished? He breathed in a cold sweat as he fell on his ass.

"K, Kyuubi. What the hell was that!?" Haku asked in a stern voice.

"That was Naruto. It's because you're reaching a point with your absorption of him. That you, subconsciously, you created that… thing." He said

"Is, there a way to stop this?" He asked as he was getting dressed.

"Over time you'll erase him," He said to Haku who closed his eyes. He seemed to meditate on those words for a bit. He left for the training grounds to practice on his chakra control exercises.

"Haku! Oi! Haku!" Again the specter of Naruto called to him.

"I forgot to mention, the farther you progress. The more he'll appear and the more real he'll become. Until he's gone," The Kyuubi said in Haku's mind. He was met with a sad sigh.

"I understand," Haku said. He opened his eyes to see the specter of Uzumaki Naruto standing before him.

"Are we training?" He asked Haku who almost looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked Haku.

Haku spoke gently to the ghost before him, "Naruto? Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Hmm, let's see. I remember us being fused. That was the last thing I remember." Naruto said as he shook his head in shock.

"Wait, if we're fused then how am I here? How am I separate from you!?" He asked Blankly

Haku looked sad. "Naruto, I, I don't know how to tell you this, but…my ghost—you're my ghost." He stumbled over his words and paused looking at Naruto. "No one can see or hear you right now except for me." he continued with pity in his eyes.

Naruto was shocked! He didn't know what to feel.

"Wh-What do the other's think happened to me?" He blurted out.

Again Haku seemed hesitant about the subject. He was silent for a few moments before he with a gentle tone replied.

"They... think that you're gone," Naruto went silent. He seemed to be contemplating the situation and what had happened to him. Haku was racked with guilt and confusion. Why was he the one given this power, this life this gift? He was worthless! A Tool with no master. Yet he was the one alive.

They worked together with the Kyuubi to merge themselves into one being. It was later they went into the village. Naruto realized he had an unbreakable connection to Haku. Where Haku went he went regardless of his protests and attempts to free himself from it.

"Ah, Naruto San. I don't think that'll work," Haku said in his mind in a manner that Naruto could hear.

"Haku, are you ok?" Naruto asked; noticing he seemed to be distraught. Not the strong person he'd encountered on the bridge.

"I, Naruto I," Haku was again stumbling over his words. He couldn't seem to express himself.

"Wh, why sacrifice yourself for someone worthless like me?" Haku blurted out. Naruto seemed shocked and confused that such a question could even be asked!?

"H, Haku. It's because you're amazing! I'm just some loser the village hates!" Naruto replied. It seemed to have the opposite effect on Haku.

"I, I'm not amazing! I'm a tool! A worthless tool!" He said in his mind. It was taking everything he had to fight the urge to break down right then and there. They continued their trek through the village as Haku took care of some business. Kakashi found him.

"Yo!" He said as Haku forced a smile to hide his feelings

"Ah, Kakashi Sensi. How can I help you?" Haku asked Kakashi who seemed a touch excited about something.

"Hm? Nothing much. I happened to score us another interesting C Ranked mission is all." Kakashi said a hint of excitement in his voice as he led Haku along to meet with the rest of Team 7. They met up in a park while Kakashi sat them down to talk.

"Our mission is going to be a series of missions. Taking down a huge crime syndicate outside of the village." Kakashi started saying. He noticed the surprised reactions the trio had on their faces.

"Kakashi sensei… Are we ready for something like that?" Sakura asked her master who nodded his head.

"I know you three are ready." He said before giving them the details of their mission. He gave them one week to prepare for the trek that was ahead of them.

He sent the trio off to whatever they had in mind while he began to shadow Haku. He was on a perch watching Haku sit on a swing alone. He seemed so focused on himself internally.

It was almost like he was having a mental conversation with someone. Kakashi could only assume it was Naruto. Much like…

"I've always been alone. I was useless abandoned by my village and family. I am worthless without Zabuza San!" Haku blurted out.

He noticed himself approached by Kakashi. He stood off the swing at attention until Kakashi eased him.

"What was Zabuza to you?" Kakashi asked.

"He was my master. He gave me a purpose because I am worthless." Haku's reply gave Kakashi a funny look.

"You're one of the strongest kids I've ever met!? You have a potential that Naruto could see, the Kyuubi saw. Even I see within you! You're not worthless. You're our comrade, our friend!" Kakashi's words seemed difficult for Haku to swallow. He began to pace around. From Kakashi's point of view, Haku seemed caught in something. A memory of his past. The Kyuubi watched a child run in fear from the man he once called father.

A man who called him a worthless monster. A man he killed with his own two hands. He was a broken worthless child. A monster with no family or home. That moment played out over and over until he snapped out of it.

Kakashi realized that he'd hit a sore spot yet he backed off then press further. He felt Naruto would touch on that. Plus, there was the other asset he had if things grew dire. He left Haku for the time being to allow him to make his preparations.

He seemed to have a bit to buy as Naruto followed along making his suggestions as he would. It was getting late into the evening and Haku had returned home. He was calmly analyzing his gear and situation. As he went on and on about his business. The Kyuubi suddenly chimed into the situation.

"You asked me earlier if I had a goal?" The foxes shrill voice rang through the boy's ears

"Yes I did," Haku replied after ensuring that the privacy seals were set.

"I want you to become a chunin as far as Konoha is concerned. If you do so you'll have proved yourself and I may reveal more of my goals to you." The Kyuubi said it was silence for a moment. Haku seemed to be contemplating the situation.

On the one hand, the fox was ultimately the reason for the whole situation. He forced Naruto and his hand in the matter. He was a worthless Tool. He was the one alive while Zabuza and Naruto were gone on what was ultimately his behalf was unthinkable!

There was something else the fox had in mind. Something that felt dark, almost terrible. It was getting late Haku went to bed. Naruto stood and watched until he felt himself fade away. It seemed Haku's consciousness was the only thing that kept him real. Haku woke the next morning and Naruto reappeared.

"Oh good, I'm back!" Naruto blurted out suddenly. Haku turned towards him with a surprised look.

"You mean you vanished!?" He received a nod to communicate that he had.

"I see, so your existence seems to be based around me being conscious. Though I suppose that's alright. That way you don't have to watch me sleep all night." He said. He stood to head for the bathroom noting that Naruto seemed to be dragged along as he'd suspected.

"I know this may be a touch awkward but it seems as I thought you go everywhere with me." He said while Naruto realized what he was on about. He almost seemed embarrassed about Haku entering the bathroom.

Haku entered the shower and it was clear Naruto felt embarrassed about the scene which on the one hand was understandable.

"Naruto san. You're looking at yourself you know. I am you now. This is your body" Haku's words seemed to calm Naruto a bit as he was stuck outside staring at Haku. Naruto seemed curious about something with Haku.

"Haku, can you tell me a bit about yourself? Where are you from?" Naruto asked. He realized how odd it seemed that he didn't know anything really about the person he was fused to. Haku turned away from Naruto and began to wash before responding.

"I come from a village in the war-torn land of the snow. I was born with my mother's Kekkei Genkai the ice jutsu that you've previously seen me use. Kekkei Genkai was demonized in my village for fear of the wars restating and continuing.

My father attempted to take my life and killed my mother. I wandered for a time met Zabuza San who gave me purpose. And the rest is history I suppose." Haku had just finished showering and was getting dressed while Naruto was unsurprisingly dragged along.

Naruto seemed surprisingly quiet. As if he were pondering what he was told. Haku wandered the apartment for a bit before he heard Naruto's response.

"Haku San. I'm so sorry that those things happened to you. I promise you'll never have to go through anything like that here in the leaf village." Haku seemed confused about those words as he mentally replied.

"Yet the village did the same to you did they not?" Haku's words seemed to silence Naruto for a moment

"Yes. But that's because they saw idiot Naruto. Not the amazing Haku!" Haku cringed at being called amazing. He sat to eat breakfast then left the apartment for the day. Naruto was doing everything he could to help Haku settle into the village he'd show him where the various stores and places were. Haku found himself wandering into the weapons shop, he browsed the various wares and the like. Then he met the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was a mid-sized woman wearing a pink Chinese top with brown hair in two distinct buns.

She approached Haku and asked him if there was anything he needed. He stumbled on his words for a moment before responding.

"Uh, no miss I don't" He replied. She seemed curious about the boy she stared at him for a moment.

"I don't believe we've ever met are you new?" She asked Haku who seemed quiet.

"I, I'm not from around here no," He said sparking more of her curiosity

"Where are you from?" She asked him standing behind the counter she was looking at his strange clothing he was wearing that was foreign. He was silent for a bit as if shopping around before responding.

"I am from the land of snow a small village that cast me out," Haku replied. She seemed interested

"And you recently found your way here?" She asked and the boy's head nodded.

He said his goodbyes and finished his business in the shop. Naruto seemed to have a smart smile on his face. As he was being dragged by his connection to Haku's body.

"You thought she was cute. Didn't you?" Naruto teasingly asked.

Haku seemed embarrassed as he continued his shopping to prepare himself for his next mission with team 7. He wandered around Konoha taking care of business when he ran into Shikamaru again.

The Nara seemed almost suspicious of Haku, judging by the way he squinted at him when he thought he wasn't looking, it was as if he couldn't trust his identity. Perhaps he could sense the Naruto that was in him?

"Hello, Shikamaru San how are you doing?" Haku words seemed to confuse Shikamaru

"Hmm? Oh sorry. I was just thinking." Haku looked unconvinced but continued the conversation kindly.

"I see. How are you doing today?" Haku kindly asked.

"I'm alright I'm just trying to figure something out but it's not to concern yourself with." He replied.

"I see well I shall be on my way then." Haku left the scene noting he was still being squinted at.

The days came and went. The constant chakra exercises were starting to show some success. Haku started to feel as if he had a bit more control and even managed to weakly conjure up some of his basic ice jutsu and even for a second managed to use Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu.

It was one night he was asleep when. Memories. Memories of Naruto? A child lost in a world of hatred much as he had been in the land of snow. He saw the people attack Naruto and treat him like he was some kind of monster that was responsible for something terrible? Haku woke in a cold sweat. His mind felt foggy and dazed.

"Oh, my head feels so funny Datebyo!" Haku in a cold sweat entered the shower after activating any privacy seals.

"...Datebyo? The hell was that?" Haku realized he'd said something odd until he realized.

"I see. Naruto. The more the memories the more the Naruto." The Kyuubi's voice came to his mind

"At least until you find the balance." He said.

"What happens if I don't?" Haku sounded nervous though rightfully so.

"You die. Simple as that. I don't care, though I'd prefer it if you'd stay alive it'd make my goals much easier to obtain if you did."

"I, understand…" He got dressed and packed for the future as it was the start date for their next mission.

It was an early start he had on the day he'd arrived at the training fields early to get a head start on the chakra exercise before Kakashi and the rest of the team showed up it was much more progress he felt until he heard the sound of someone's arrival.

"Sup Haku san." Sasuke's voice was heard

"Hello, Sasuke you're here early," Haku said in a proper tone. There was something so familiar about it though Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it. He seemed humbled. Almost embarrassed about something as he took a seat next to Haku.

"I need you to teach me to be strong. Like you are." Haku was surprised.

"Me? I'm not strong!? Zabuza san was strong!" Haku's words seemed to shock Sasuke

"What are you talking about!? You killed Naruto and easily defeated me. You're well trained as a hunter nin from the mist village and as an assassin. Please I beg of you. Teach me! I'll give you anything! I'll be your slave!" Sasuke pleaded.

Haku closed his eyes for a bit as if pondering Sasuke's question.

"I choose potential. You have great potential as does the Uchiha. Bring it out he may be useful." Haku turned to Sasuke and accepted the offer. He continued his daily practices as Sasuke observed.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Haku turned to him.

"I'm practicing my chakra control," Haku said. They noticed they were being approached by Sakura who was equally curious. Haku began to teach them about chakra control on a much finer scale. Then it was Kakashi who showed up. He almost seemed happy with the team if not proud of Haku for stepping up to the bar and bonding with his teammates.

Plus what he was teaching them was excellent. Not his style but it was something he knew well and that Sasuke would need to work on more so out of the group aside from Haku. Kakashi began to give them some specific instructions on how to train themselves personally which the trio took well. Then the journey began.

They left the village and began their trek through the forest together when Sakura had a question.

"Sensei. Where are we headed?" She asked as Kakashi turned back to look at her.

"Tanzaku-gai" He replied. Haku seemed surprised.

"The gambling city?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"We've been hired to deal with a particularly stingy crime syndicate." They kept moving on towards the city. It was evening they'd stopped for the night and began to camp together.

"How's Naruto coming along?" Kakashi asked Haku. They went away some distance to ensure the other's wouldn't hear them.

"Fine, I guess. I don't understand why I'm the one alive." Haku's quiet reply told Kakashi everything wasn't well.

"You think so lowly of yourself don't you." Haku nodded his head.

"That's not good. You'll understand what I mean soon." Kakashi explained then turned back to camp leaving Haku a bit bewildered.

"Kyuubi. What did he mean by that?" Haku asked in his mind it was silence he received as a response. He decided to shrug it off and go on with his evening with the others. The next morning he woke early and began to continue his meditating and chakra exercise.

Sauske approached Haku and sat with him beginning the exercises that Kakashi had taught him to do.

It was to Kakashi's surprise that Sasuke had seemed. Different around Haku as if trying to win his favor of sorts. Leaving Sakura bewilderingly out of the relationship until it was Haku who would invite her in. They set off that morning and we're in a clearing away from all of the trees meaning they were close to their destination.

Tanzaku Gai. A town Haku had only been to once with Zabuza sama. He'd always told the then younger Haku to stay close knowing the kind of trash that wandered the streets. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura wandered about like children.

"Come on Haku San!" Naruto called out to him

"Wait Naruto!? No, not again!?" Haku realized he'd accidentally created another naruto specter. He invisibly wandered with the group as the original team 7 had been reunited despite the other's lack of knowledge. He closed his eyes to focus and hopefully return Naruto to him.

"Haku san?" He opened his eyes to see Naruto in front of him.

"It doesn't work like that. You don't shoo him away, you accept him and in turn become him as he'll become you!" Haku could hear the Kyuubi sternly in his mind. Haku seemed strange as Sakura approached him.

"Haku san. Are you okay?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Ah I just got lost in my thoughts is all." she accepted the answer as he followed her.

"This place is incredible! There's so much to see!" Sakura called out to her teammates as Sasuke shrugged it off.

"We actually shouldn't wander too far away. There's a lot of trash in this town. That's what Zabuza Samma always taught me." Haku said calmly as they backed to their sensei.

"Trash? I don't understand what you mean?" Sakura's question made Kakashi chime in.

"He means disgusting or bad people." That seemed to satiate Sakura's curiosity as she stuck closer to Kakashi.

"So, sensei. What are we going to start with?" Sakura asked Kakashi who led them on to a particular hotel.

"Rest from the journey. That's what." It was the start of Haku's would-be new life with Team 7. A mission that would lead him on a path he'd never imagined. For now, though he could sleep.


End file.
